Insignificante
by TinkOfAli
Summary: La Batalla Final. Porque su papel en la batalla y la perdida de sus vidas eran insignificantes, cuando la gente contara la historia nadie los recordaría ni se interesaría en conocer sus destinos. Este fic participa para el reto especial de la Batalla del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Título:** Insignificante

**Autora:** TinkOfAli

**Reto: **Batalla del foro La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black

**Género:** Humor/Drama

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, sus personajes y su mundo son creación de J.K Rowling, la mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a ella aunque los protagonistas de esta historia son poco nombrados.

**Sumario:** Porque su papel en la batalla y la perdida de sus vidas eran insignificantes, cuando la gente contara la historia nadie los recordaría ni se interesaría en conocer sus destinos.

**Aclaraciones**: Este fic participa para el reto especial de la Batalla del foro La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black. La historia se lleva a cabo el día 2 de mayo de 1998.

**Aclaraciones de Texto: **

"… Texto…" Narración.

**Advertencias:** Muerte de personajes, mención de asesinato.

**Notas:** Ok, debo decir que realmente me emocione imaginando y escribiendo esta historia, siempre quise escribir algo sobre estos dos personajes porque realmente me parece indignante que no se sepa las circunstancias de la muerte de muchos personajes y tampoco la experiencia de estos. Así que quise desarrollar esa idea en este Fanfic. En fin, espero que les guste. ¡A leer!

* * *

**Colin Creevey** abrió sus ojos, aterrorizado. Frente a él se encontraba un mar de cadáveres siendo pisoteados sin decoro por uno de los gigantes que invadían Hogwarts. Colín apretó tembloroso la cámara que llevaba en sus manos, él quería inmortalizar en imágenes ese momento histórico del mundo mágico.

Los cuerpos caían a su alrededor y habían batallas por doquier, manchas negras volando de un lado a otro, sangre por todas partes, paredes cayendo sobre los heridos. Mando un hechizo para despistar a un mortífago que atacaba a Ginny y vio como la chica salía corriendo sin dirigirle una mirada a su salvador.

El mortífago contraataco e inicio una batalla a muerte donde Colin fue el perdedor. Con las manos enguantadas el mortífago lo estrello contra una de las grandes estatuas del pasillo, Colin pudo sentir como el hombre sonreía bajo la máscara al ver su cámara.

Creevey levanto la vista hacia el hombre cuando la varita contraria brillo con el _Avada Kedavra_. Rio con amargura al saber que solo sería una cifra de estadísticas históricas y nadie haría un monumento en su honor, él era solo un peón dispuesto a morir por una causa en la que no se le reconocería.

Cuando la vida se le iba con un último suspiro a Colin Creevey no le importó ser una víctima sin nombre en una guerra que no lo valoraba, porque no importaba la insignificancia de su existencia en la historia sino la importancia de los que se quedaban.

* * *

**Theodore Nott** temblaba aun con el brazo estirado, varita en alto y un escalofrió que le recordaba que acababa de matar. Los gritos y estallidos a su alrededor lo hicieron acordarse de que era un blanco fácil en medio de la batalla.

Él había sido enviado con los demás Slytherin a los calabozos, pero McGonagall era muy estúpida por haber creído que encerrarlos era buena idea. Cuando el bando de la luz eligió dejar fuera de la batalla a los Slytherin perdió varios aliados importantes, Theo conocía a muchos compañeros que apoyaban al bando de la luz. Además, estaba claro que los verdaderos enemigos potenciales simplemente tenían que desaparecerse para pelear del lado del Señor Oscuro… lamentablemente para el bando de la luz, los Nott estaba del lado del señor oscuro.

Sus jadeos se escondían tras la máscara de mortífago y vio caer el cuerpo sin vida de Bellatrix Lestrange. Un jadeo general le anuncio a Theodore que todo terminaría pronto. Mientras veía el intercambio de palabras entre Potter y su Lord él solo pensó en la irónica situación.

Él se había unido a la oscuridad por petición de su padre, él nunca había engañado ni despreciado realmente a los sangre sucia ¡Por Morgana! El solo mató como autoprotección. ¿Ahora que le esperaba? Toda una vida encerrado en Azkaban por errores que solo había cometido por ignorancia. Cuando vio caer a Lord Voldemort entendió que toda su vida había sido un juego manipulado, el simplemente había sido una insignificante pieza del destino.

* * *

**Espero que valoren mi trabajo, si es así, ¡Dejen Reviews AQUÍ abajo!**

Nos estaremos viendo de nuevo si Slytherin lo permite... ¡Feliz Día!


End file.
